Places
by Scarlet.D
Summary: El viaje en busca de Regulus. [Hasgard x Aspros - Drabbles - Yaoi]


Una serie de drabbles muy sencillos hechos para un evento del foro SSY, basados en una tabla de imágenes de distintos escenarios.

* * *

><p><strong>En las gradas<strong>

Aspros bajó las gradas del coliseo con su usual porte reinante, algo característico de él desde que Géminis lo envestía a diario. Observó la gran espalda encorvada de Tauro y soltó un resoplido irritado justo antes de acortar la última distancia con un grácil salto que le dejó de pie al lado de Hasgard, quien había estado sentado con un aire depresivo desde hacía horas.

—¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó Aspros, apoyando una mano en la curva del cuerno de una hombrera.

—Sí —surgió en la ronca voz. La decepción de Hasgard era tan evidente que no necesitaba ponerse en palabras, el simple hecho de que hubiera vuelto solo de su travesía era señal de su rotundo fracaso.

—¿Y bien? —Aspros puso un poco más de su peso sobre él, sólo para molestar. Asomándose sobre su hombro, juzgó con dureza el gesto grave pero decaído del mayor. Le revolvió algo desagradable en las entrañas.

—Fallé. —Había perdido al pequeño en medio del caos…, y el héroe había muerto. Incluso la gente de la comunidad…, no había podido salvarlos a todos.

Aspros se apartó y giró en sus talones, caminó un par de metros alejándose y luego volvió a su lado. Parecía que paseaba relajadamente, pero su siguiente orden fue tajante, su mirada pesada sobre Tauro.

—Entonces arréglalo.

Hasgard finalmente volteó, con sus ojos repentinamente encendidos en sorpresa, y un instante después, reconocimiento.

Emprendieron la búsqueda esa misma noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Partiendo<br>**

Aspros ajustó la mochila azul sobre sus hombros. A su lado, Hasgard andaba con pasos extrañamente silenciosos considerando su tamaño. Sus ánimos estaban aún apagados, pero había una nueva determinación en el centro de sus ojos.

—¿Alguna vez has ido allá? —preguntó Aspros, codeando al mayor para llamar su atención. Hasgard le dirigió la mirada y enseguida siguió el señalamiento de la cabeza de Aspros.

A lo lejos, más allá del mar, se observaba la fumarola del volcán de la isla Kanon.

—No, jamás.

Aspros torció los labios, inconforme por la parca respuesta, pero no dijo más por el momento. Ocupó los últimos minutos en tierra sagrada para repetir mentalmente la despedida que había compartido con su hermano, quien se había preocupado en exceso por el súbito viaje.

Hasgard, por su parte, determinó que, dependiendo del resultado de su misión, una visita al volcán dador de castigo y fortaleza sería lo mínimo necesario.

* * *

><p><strong>Bajo el árbol<br>**

Era posiblemente el peor sitio para ser sorprendidos por un recio diluvio. En pleno campo abierto, el pueblo más cercano todavía quedaba a días de distancia. A pesar de ello, había risas entre el chapoteo de la lluvia. La botella de licor era vaciada intermitentemente por ambos, que se la pasaban o se la peleaban cada tanto de minutos.

Bajo el mejor árbol que pudieron ubicar, descansaban empapados y temporalmente olvidados de presiones. Aspros con medio cuerpo recostado sobre el gran Hasgard, que le revolvía el pelo bruscamente o en ocasiones dejaba la palma de su mano demorada sobre el centro de su pecho, sintiendo la tela pegada a piel fría y los latidos veloces de su corazón.

El sonrojo ebrio de Aspros cuando se retorció acomodándose sobre su regazo, y la sonrisa mitad pilla y mitad adormilada, y más que eso ver que se empinaba el último trago que a él se le antojaba, fueron los factores determinantes de que se inclinara a raspar sus labios contra los de él, y sacara de allí más embriaguez, más aroma a lluvia, y más escalofríos dentro de la nueva calidez.

* * *

><p><strong>Camino con flores<strong>

El chico no aparecía por ningún lado. Aspros realmente no pensaba que fuera a aparecer. Más bien, esperaba que no fuera así.

Subió con calma por un camino escalonado rodeado de coloridos arbustos de flores. Era uno de los sitios más hermosos por los que habían pasado, y Hasgard no estaba disfrutándolo por tener la mirada clavada en las piedras que iba pisando.

—¿Podría estar mejor, sabes? —Aspros pensó en voz alta, ajustándose la gabardina—. Tal vez lo recogió alguien y podría vivir bien como una persona común y corriente. ¿Sabes siquiera si puede usar el cosmos?

Hasgard arrugó la frente, no alzó la mirada y se tomó unos momentos para rumiar la lógica de Aspros. Echó un vistazo a un cúmulo de flores rojizas a las que pasó de largo, y al llegar al final del camino empedrado, dijo:

—No se trata de su posible utilidad en el santuario. —Y si había encontrado un buen lugar, no sería Hasgard quien lo arrancaría de allí—. Sólo necesito saber que está bien. Eso es todo.

Sin embargo, temía que Aspros no aprobara de su simple explicación. Curiosamente, Aspros hizo como que no escuchó nada, se ensartó un mechón tras la oreja y continuó andando en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Termas<strong>

Aspros apoyó los brazos en el borde de la alberca. Gimió fuerte, con toda la intención de llenar el lugar con su voz. Esta estancia se encontraba vacía pero eran baños públicos, seguro alguien los escucharía. Hasgard era potente con él, sus manos enterradas sobre caderas enrojecidas tanto por la presión de sus dedos como por el calor del agua y el vapor.

Esto era más relajante que el simple baño, pensaba Aspros, y sabía que Hasgard lo había necesitado también para desquitar algo de la tonelada de frustración que ponía a sus corpulentos hombros en permanente estado de tensión.

Aspros se meneó hacia atrás, haciendo más intenso el siguiente choque contra Hasgard, presumiéndose capaz de albergarlo todo dentro de sí, y de sacar placer del modo apremiante del otro. Los dientes y bufidos que llegaron sobre su hombro le inspiraron una risa ahogada entre sus gemidos.

En su mente, el objetivo de hallar al niño había sido siempre algo secundario. Y tenía calculado sugerir el retorno al santuario dentro de un par de días. Hasgard no se negaría, porque ante todo eran santos dorados que debían proteger a sus templos y a Athena.

Esta pequeña aventura ya le había dado justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta<strong>

Entre las columnas de Géminis, Aspros se encontró con la imponente figura. Estaba de brazos cruzados, similar a cuando ejecutaba su técnica principal. Tan sólo en ello Aspros pudo cerciorarse de la satisfacción que lo llenaba, si bien debía tener un sabor agridulce.

—Lo encontró Sísifo. Estarás contento ahora, ¿no? —comentó rodeando la columna para juntarse a él hasta que las hombreras doradas repicaron.

—Lo estoy. —Hasgard movió la cabeza afirmativamente, y sonrió de forma moderada pero con vasto alivio.

Aspros obedeció al impulso de borrarle el gesto con un beso algo tosco y sorpresivo, pues desde que volvieron del viaje ninguno había buscado al otro de esta manera. Quizás Hasgard había querido olvidar todo aquello así como el patético resultado de su búsqueda, pero Aspros tenía otros planes…

Hasgard tocó su nuca, acarició suavemente, sus labios se movieron en un roce de despedida. Esquivó el cuerpo de Aspros y caminó hacia el primer escalón.

—¿A dónde vas? —En la pregunta de Aspros se coló un deje de exasperación. Hasgard no lo notó, o no quiso notarlo, y con otra sonrisa tranquila respondió sin voltear antes de alcanzar el segundo escalón.

—Le prometí que entrenaríamos.

Aspros lo observó bajar durante diez segundos, quieto, tenso y con la mandíbula atorada. Dio la media vuelta decididamente y se encaminó hacia las sombras de su templo.


End file.
